The Dervish
by berlindia
Summary: In your beauty how to make poems. In your light I learn how to love. Your dance inside my chest. Where no one see you. But sometimes I do. And that sight become this art. —Jalaludin Rumi— /Crack Pair/OOC/Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin/Sehun x Kai/Sekai,Hunkai/M/EXO


Saya bikin HunKai loh.. Kaget sayah juga.. Kok bisa ya? Hahahaha Oia, tulisan yang bahasa inggris itu syairnya Jalaludin Rumi yah..

.

.

.

Oke selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Tittle : The Dervish

Cast : Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin

Rate : M

Thank's to Jalaludin Rumi

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

"Kau tahu tarian sufi?" suaranya yang berat membuatku menolehkan kepalaku padanya. "Berputar dan berputar," ujarnya pelan sambil mengelilingi ruang klub lukisku yang selalu tampak sepi dan suram. "Hanya ada gerakan berputar berlawanan arah jarum jam," ujarnya lagi sambil memutarkan tubuhnya pelan. "Tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat indah."

"_Whirling Dervishes_?" tanyaku yang dijawab anggukan kepala olehnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau ketahui?" ujarnya yang kini duduk disampingku. Ikut mengamati kanvas putih yang belum aku torehkan satu tetes warna pun diatasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa pun tentangmu," gumamku pelan. Entah dia mendengar atau tidak. Karena tidak ada balasan yang berarti darinya. "Tarian itu merupakan pengekspresian kesedihan Maulana Jalaluddin Rumi ketika guru spiritualnya Syamsuddin Tabriz meninggal dunia." Ujarku dengan tiba-tiba sambil menorehkan cat minyak berwarna merah pada seluruh permukaan kanvas.

"Siapa Jalaluddin Rumi?" akhirnya dia bertanya dan memecahkan keheningan. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendapatkan suaranya menghampiri telingaku.

"Seorang filsuf dan penyair dari Turki."

"Kenapa warna merah?"

"Hm?"

"Itu kanvasmu, kenapa penuh dengan warna merah?"

"Merah itu kehidupan, kematian, kehangatan, kasih sayang, kemarahan—" ujarku yang tiba-tiba membayangkan darah yang mengalir dan api unggun yang berkobar. "—dan kau."

"Aku?" tanyanya dengan terkejut bercampur heran. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Alih-alih kembali bertanya dia malah diam, mengamatiku yang masih sibuk meratakan warna merah.

_In your beauty how to make poems_

_(Didalam kecantikanmu, bagaimana cara membuat puisi)_

_In your light I learn how to love_

_(Didalam cahayamu, aku belajar bagaimana cara mencintai)_

_._

_._

_._

**Jongin pov**

"Kenapa hanya warna merah?" tanyaku saat menemukannya berdiam diri dikamar apartemennya yang suram. Dia tidak menjawab malah menatap lapangan basket kompleks yang tampak dari jendela apartemennya. Apartemen kami bersebelahan dan dari kamarku pun aku bisa melihat lapangan basket yang berhiaskan langit sore yang memerah. "Apa lukisanmu sudah selesai?"

"Belum," jawabnya singkat sambil menatapku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. "Aku sedang mencari inspirasi." Ujarnya yang kembali menatap lapangan basket. Tidak hanya dia, aku pun masih menggunakan seragam SMA kami.

"Hitam," ujarku tiba-tiba. Ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya tapi aku tahu ia mendengarkanku. "Kelam, dingin, dan sunyi," ujarku sambil berjalan mendekatinya. "Namun bisa menjerat sesuatu dengan seketika," ujarku pelan. "Itulah kau." Boleh tidak aku bertanya pada dia, namja yang terus diam menatap keluar apartemennya dengan diam. Sebenarnya hubungan kita itu seperti apa?

"Kim Jongin.." panggilnya pelan namun tegas.

"Ceritakan lagi tentang tarian sufi," ujarku yang memotong ucapannya. Maaf, aku hanya gugup setiap kau memanggil namaku dengan tatapan seperti itu. "Aku ingin kau yang menceritakannya."

"Tarian religius dari Timur Tengah," ujarnya sambil menatapku. "Tarian yang dianggap sebagai sebuah ekspresi cinta, kasih dan sayang yang maha tinggi dari seorang hamba kepada sang pencipta, Tuhan." Perkataannya yang tenang, setenang angin yang sesekali berhembus melewati celah jendela selalu membuatku tertegun. Aku menyukainya, saat kedua bibir tipisnya bergerak untuk menceritakan apa pun yang ia tahu padaku. "Jongin.." panggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" kini aku menyahut dan menatap matanya yang juga menatapku.

Bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam, selalu dengan mudah menjeratku tanpa ampun. Aku terperangkap dan aku membiarkannya menatap langsung mataku. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku hanya dari sebuah tatapan mata.

"Ya, Sehun.." gumamku lagi, untuk menyadarkannya.

Akhirnya dia tersenyum, senyuman lembut yang selama ini bersembunyi dibalik topengnya yang dingin. Tangan kanannya pun terasa dingin saat membelai wajahku dengan gerakan perlahan. Setelahnya seperti yang biasanya terjadi di komik atau bahkan novel-novel romansa.

Ia mengusapkan bibirnya yang tipis dan sedingin es diatas permukaan bibirku. Tubuhku seketika menegang seperti tersengat arus listrik. Tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggangku, memastikanku untuk tidak lari lagi darinya.

"Jongin.." bisiknya lagi saat kedua bibirnya terbuka, menjepit bibir bawahku dan menariknya dengan perlahan. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, dengan kuat ia menghisap bibir bawahku seolah sedang menghisap semua energi dari tubuhku.

"Se..Sehun—" rintihku dengan nafas tercekat. "Est~" rintihku pelan saat merasakan kedua tangannya mengelus pinggangku menyusup ke dalam kemeja seragamku dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Kau hangat," bisiknya saat bibir dinginnya mencium belakang telingaku. Aku tahu kini tangannya melepaskan kaitan celana panjangku. "Sangat hangat." Gumamnya lagi. Kedua tangannya yang dingin kini menyusup ke dalam celana sekaligus celana dalamku dari belakang. Dan meremas kedua pantatku dengan gemas.

"Dingin~" keluhku dengan lemas saat satu tangannya mengelus kejantananku dengan pelan. Tangannya kini berada di kejantananku bersamaan dengan tangan yang lain yang meremas kedua pantatku sekaligus.

_Your dance inside my chest_

_(Tarianmu berada didalam dadaku)_

_Where no one see you_

_(Dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihatmu)_

.

.

.

**Sehun pov**

"Sehun.." rintihnya dengan pelan.

Rintihan dan desahan bercampur dalam ekspresi kesakitan diwajahnya. Namja yang kini tidur terlentang diatas ranjangku dengan kedua kaki yang bersandar dipundakku. Seolah pasrah dengan apa pun yang aku lakukan padanya. Apa dia senang jika diperlakukan seperti ini? Itu yang aku pikirkan. Namun pada saat aku mengecup bibirnya. Meski dengan terengah dia memberikanku sebuah senyuman hangat.

Sehangat penyatuan kedua tubuh kami. Sehangat kedua tangannya yang mencekram lenganku saat aku terus memasukinya dengan tempo teratur. Sehangat ruang hampa yang menjadi pusatku dalam mencari kenikmatan surgawi.

"Ah~ Jongin.." desahku dengan kagum saat menemukan wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Lagi, dia mengeluarkan cairan putih kental yang kembali mengoroti seragamku. Melihatnya seperti ini selalu sukses membawaku ke dalam gelombang gairah. Diantara gelombang gairah yang kini menghampirinya. Cairanku pun datang menyemprot keras titik sensualnya.

"Tuhan~" rengeknya saat merasakan pelepasannya yang tidak juga berhenti.

"Boleh aku tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan saat ia dengan perlahan membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri dari lahar putih miliknya yang percampur dengan milikku. Sama halnya denganku, kami berdua masih memakai seragam atas kami. Dengan perlahan ia memakai celana dalamnya tanpa mengenakan celana panjangnya. Mungkin masih terasa sakit.

Ia menatapku yang membuka kemaja putihku yang kotor karena cairannya. Dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamku. Entah kenapa dia malah menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Maaf.." ujarnya pelan sambil memandang seragamku yang kini diam ditumpukan cucian bajuku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan. Dalam aktifitas seperti ini selalu ia yang tampak paling lelah.

"Tidurlah.." ujarku sambil membantunya memakai selimut yang sempat terjatuh dari atas kasur. Setidaknya selimut bisa menghangatkan kakinya yang telanjang hanya mengenakan celana dalam. "Selamat malam." Gumamku pelan saat menemukan langit yang sudah menggelap.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk namja yang kini tidur dikasurku itu tertidur pulas. Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap dahinya yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa keringat.

"Semoga mimpi indah," gumamku sambil mengecup dahinya seperlan mungkin. Aku tidak mau membuatnya kembali terjaga hanya karena ulahku ini.

Kini aku menatap kanvas yang hanya bermandikan warna merah. Melangkah pelan dan mengambil kuas, mencelupkannya pada warna hitam. Hanya beberapa goresan sederhana untuk menyalurkan ide yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. Hitam dan merah.

"Sehun.." panggilan itu membuatku mengalihkan tatapanku dari lukisan yang kini sudah selesai. "Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam setengah dua belas malam.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" tanyaku saat Jongin mengambil air minum disamping nakas yang sudah aku siapkan. Kebiasaan Jongin jika tiba-tiba terbangun adalah mencari air minum. "Tidur lagi saja."

Dia menatap tubuhku dengan lekat dan menyadarkanku sesuatu, aku masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya lagi dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Yang dia lakukan malah turun dari tempat tidur. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya sebatas setengah pantat. Ia kini berdiri dibalik tubuhku. "_The Dervish_ (Sang Sufi)?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Ya, salah satu peninggalan sang sufi," ujarku pelan. Entahlah, aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikir untuk membuat sebuah lukisan seseorang yang sedang menari tarian sufi hanya dengan satu torehan warna hitam. Diamana pakaiannya berkibar saat ia berputar.

"Indah," ujar Jongin pelan sambil memelukku dari belakang. Hangat tubuhnya seketika menyelimuti tubuhku dan aku baru sadar malam ini terlalu dingin jika hanya mengenakan celana panjang. "Kau dingin sekali, kau tidak berasal dari kaum vampire kan?" tanyanya pelan yang membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Bukan, sayang," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. "Ayo tidur."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku saat menemukan Jongin bukannya tidur malah terus menatapku. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" kedua tanganku refleks memeluknya dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Yang ia lakukan kini malah menempelakan telinganya pada dadaku yang masih telanjang.

"Aku suka dengan suara detak jantungmu," ujarnya pelan tapi aku tahu bukan itu maksudnya. "Aku hanya kaget saat kau memanggilku dengan kata 'sayang'," ujarnya yang kini menjauhkan telinganya dari dadaku.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka," gumamnya pelan yang membuatku tersenyum. Tapi dia membalikkan badannya dan membelakangiku. "Aku hanya bingung, sebenarnya hubungan kita itu seperti apa?" kini aku menatap punggungnya masih dengan tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendekat padanya, kembali menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan rengkuhanku. "Kau milikku dan aku milikmu," bisikku tepat ditelinganya. "Maaf baru mempertegas hubungan kita selama ini," kini aku bisa melihat matanya terpejam meski dengan tangan terkepal. "Aku selalu berpikir kau itu kekasihku." ujarku sambil mengecup pelipisnya dengan dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dengan lirih.

"Aku juga.."

_But sometimes I do_

_(Tapi terkadang aku melakukannya)_

_And that sight become this art_

_(Dan pemandangan itu berubah menjadi seni)_

—_Jalaludin Rumi__—_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gak ngerti? Sama aku juga..

Kok saya bikin HunKai sih? Beberapa jam doang, rate M pula..

Maaf kalo gak hot, soalnya saya bikinnya sambil ngawang-ngawang hahahaha

Hah~ saya terpesona sama salah satu lukisan yang dipajang di kosan temenku tentang tarian sufinya Jalaludin Rumi sekaligus syairnya juga..

Itu lukisannya keren banget padahal cuman sketsa item dengan latar merah doang..

Saya jatuh cinta dengan kesederhanaannya..


End file.
